


Баскетбол после Конца света

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Basketball, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Конец света Такао представлял себе совсем не так. Вернее, он не представлял его вовсе, а над всякими постапокалиптическими фильмами и компьютерными играми радостно стебался, не в силах вынести жуткие ляпы в логике.Реальность оказалась... своеобразной.Было написано на Куроко-но-крипи!недельку-2014, на тему «Живые мертвецы».





	Баскетбол после Конца света

Резина под ладонью была упругой, шероховатой и мокрой. Такао вел мяч по центру проезжей части, ровно по белой прерывистой линии разметки, стараясь попадать в промежутки. Впереди у перекрестка мигал красным и сыпал искрами заклинивший светофор, но машин в городе все равно почти не осталось, так что можно было спокойно идти посреди дороги. Такао сделал финт, провел мяч между ног и обошел воображаемого противника. 

Растрескавшийся асфальт блестел грязными лужами после недавнего дождя, над головой низко висело такое же серое и грязное небо, расчерченное штрихами провисших проводов. На одном из них покачивались две птицы, больше похожие на бесформенные комки перьев. Такао подкинул мяч в воздух, раскрутил и поймал указательным пальцем, посылая во все стороны брызги. Оглянулся и с улыбкой позвал:

— Эй, Шин-чан, не плетись так медленно, опять опоздаем же! Я не виноват, что наша рикша сломалась!

Мидорима всем своим видом выражал неодобрение: сам он законопослушно шел по тротуару, ворчал что-то себе под нос и сверлил спину Такао раздраженным взглядом — между лопаток ощущался настойчивый зуд.

— Ты загнал ее в канаву, — наконец обвинительно изрек Мидорима, поправляя лезшую в глаза челку.

Такао усмехнулся шире и спасовал ему мяч, потом закинул руки за голову:

— Но мы же оба успели выпрыгнуть и ничего себе не сломали!

Разумеется, на самом деле это был точно рассчитанный хитрый план. Такао просто осточертело постоянно возить за собой эту дурацкую тележку — и, что важнее, он не был уверен, что постоянное кручение педалей положительно сказывалось на его ступнях и суставах.

Мидорима с легкостью поймал мяч, зажал под мышкой и высокомерно хмыкнул, не удостоив это замечание ответом. В другой руке он осторожно сжимал керамическую лягушку-копилку, которую Такао раньше уже видел, причем не один раз. Кажется, у этого талисмана даже было свое персональное имя — Кероске или как-то так.

Сложнее всего для Мидоримы оказалось перенести то, что вместе с прекратившим вещание телевидением закончились прогнозы Оха Асы. Первое время их еще размещали в интернете — до того, как электричество отключилось почти по всему городу, и социальные сети стали развлечением для избранных. Несколько дней Мидорима просто отказывался выходить из комнаты, не поддаваясь на уговоры, а потом достал свой прошлогодний дневник, в котором педантично записывал все прогнозы, и, сверяясь с ним, стал использовать прежние талисманы. Словно надеялся таким образом обмануть судьбу и прожить предыдущий год заново, правильно.

Хотя — кто знает, о чем на самом деле думает и на что надеется Мидорима. Он и сам этого наверняка до конца не понимает.

Такао снова оглянулся на него, заметил, что обмотка на пальцах его правой руки ослабла, тут же подошел ближе, забрал мяч и вместо него вручил Мидориме катушку тейпа — последнее время он обязательно таскал запасные в карманах всех курток. Не дожидаясь благодарности, развернулся и снова зашагал вперед, разглядывая плотно занавешенные окна:

— Я же забыл рассказать! — а ведь он всегда спешил поделиться любыми новостями, тем более что их последнее время было совсем немного. — Представляешь, у нас вчера такое было, бешеная беготня просто! Помнишь моего соседа, Хидори-сана? Добродушного толстого старика? Ему надоело сидеть без дела, и он решил подстричь яблони у себя в саду — понятия не имею, зачем, они же все засохли. Так вот, он неправильно закрепил лестницу, она начала падать, он вместе с ней… и в итоге лестница — железная такая, старая — рухнула прямо на него и буквально располовинила: разрезала живот и рассекла позвоночник, так еще и ноги переломала! Получились две половинки Хидори-сана. Столько кровищи было и криков… Хорошо, что другой наш сосед, ветеринар, на месте оказался: быстренько живот залатал, какую-то хитрую повязку-мешок придумал… так что верхнюю половину Хидори-сана усадили в кресло на крыльце, пусть любуется тучами и своими недостриженными яблонями. А вот ноги ему теперь обратно пришивать бесполезно. Жуть такая, правда?

Он опять оглянулся на Мидориму, надеясь на реакцию, но тот только строго поджал губы и сообщил:

— Вчера был неудачный день для Тельцов.

Такао фыркнул и всплеснул руками:

— И ни капли сочувствия!

— Сочувствие бесполезно и непродуктивно. Особенно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

И, к сожалению, с этим трудно было не согласиться.

Наконец впереди показался голый парк с раскисшими от вечного дождя дорожками, посреди которого в ржавой сетчатой клетке ждала площадка для стритбола. 

Школу давно закрыли и запечатали. В самом начале они попытались взломать окно спортзала снаружи, но только едва не изрезались битым стеклом, поэтому решили перенести игру в парк неподалеку.

Такао сегодня утром взглянул на календарь и вдруг понял, что уже началась весна. И теперь с озадаченным удивлением смотрел на еще одно подтверждение: среди голых черных деревьев распустило бледные хилые лепестки одинокое деревце сакуры. Кажется, если б все пошло иначе, где-то на днях у третьекурсников должен был состояться выпускной.

Остальные все уже были на месте и даже успели начать разминку. Мияджи заметил опоздавших первым, заскрипел зубами и раздраженно рявкнул:

— Чтоб вас, тупые первогодки! Какого хрена мы вынуждены вечно вас ждать?! Никакого почтения!

А потом сорвал шарфом висевшую на шее правую руку и прицельно метнул прямо в них. Стоявший рядом с ним Ооцубо с швейным набором под мышкой успел только протестующе воскликнуть:

— Эй!

Такао ойкнул и поспешно увернулся, на всякий случай оттолкнув Мидориму в сторону.

Вообще-то, уже можно было бы привыкнуть… Но когда в тебя летит оторванная рука — поневоле инстинктивно шарахаешься. Особенно когда эта рука в полете угрожающе шевелит пальцами и норовит вцепиться в нос или в волосы.

А уж как они все перепугались пару месяцев назад, когда руку Мияджи оторвало в первый раз, зажав дверями. До этого ведь никто из них не получал настолько серьезных травм, и они понятия не имели, что теперь делать и можно ли это как-то исправить… А когда оторванная рука вдруг вздрогнула и поползла к хозяину — громче всех взвизгнул сам Мияджи. О чем тут же приказал всем забыть под страхом немедленного расчленения.

Воистину, затянувшийся конец света не способствовал улучшению характера.

Такао наклонился, осторожно подобрал руку и передал Ооцубо с извиняющейся улыбкой:

— Простите, мы попали в небольшую аварию!

Мияджи презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся — Ооцубо пришлось аккуратно разворачивать его обратно, чтобы прикрепить руку на законное место леской. Им всем очень повезло, что их капитан умел не только вязать, но и шить. В особенности повезло Мияджи, который приобрел дурную привычку в раздражении кидаться во всех своей рукой — ананасы в магазине родителей Кимуры закончились, а новых поставок из тропических стран по понятным причинам не предвиделось.

— У нас корзина покосилась — похоже, тут играл еще кто-то помимо нас. Поправьте пока, хорошо?

Стоило вспомнить о Кимуре, как тот тоже оказался рядом, забрал у Такао мяч и улыбнулся. Хорошо хоть, не стал подмигивать: на прошлой неделе он случайно выколол себе глаз веткой, когда доставал с дерева кота. То, что кот тоже был мертвым и даже успел где-то лишиться половины внутренностей, не мешало глупому животному панически бояться высоты. К счастью, у Такао остался с прошлогоднего Хэллоуина костюм пирата — Мидорима тогда наотрез отказался наряжаться Дэви Джонсом, не повелся даже на то, что осьминог был его счастливым талисманом в тот день, — и он великодушно пожертвовал семпаю повязку на глаз. Теперь Кимура смотрелся круто, как настоящий гангстер… правда, учитывая цвет лица, гангстер этот явно не один день пролежал на дне реки.

Ооцубо из них всех выглядел наиболее человеком, привычно невозмутимым и благостным. Впрочем, Такао подозревал, что капитан просто одалживал косметичку у младшей сестры и маскировал все трупные пятна. Хотя, зачем бы ему это… скорее, учитывая их характеры и взаимоотношения, сама Таэ-чан в принудительном порядке размалевывала старшего брата до «приличного состояния», прежде чем выпустить из дома.

Гвозди в щите изрядно проржавели, и пришлось повозиться, чтобы приладить корзину на место. Мидорима даже сам предложил приподнять Такао, чтобы он смог дотянуться, и ощущать чужие крепкие ладони у себя на боках было очень странно.

Такао не чувствовал ни тепла, ни холода. Просто легкое давление.

Закончили они быстро, пробежали для разминки пару кругов и вернулись к остальным.

— А Юя-сан к нам сегодня не присоединится? — уточнил Такао, избегая смотреть на Мидориму.

Мияджи досадливо скривился, на пробу помахивая вновь пришитой рукой:

— Нет. С тех пор, как он вывернул ступню задом наперед, мы все никак не можем поставить ее правильно, а бегать в таком состоянии неудобно.

— Так что они с моим младшим братишкой у нас дома пытаются починить радио-передатчик, чтобы наладить связь с Киото, — добавил Кимура. — У нас там родственники.

— О, круто! — уважительно присвистнул Такао.

У Мидоримы тоже были родственники в Киото. Его родители три недели назад забрали его младшую сестру и уехали туда, надеясь, что запасов бензина хватит на дорогу. Его мать очень хотела успеть совершить паломничество по основным буддийским храмам, чтобы получить шанс на благополучное перерождение в каком-нибудь ином мире. Они звали с собой и Мидориму, но он почему-то отказался.

Мияджи на пробу пасанул мяч Ооцубо, хлопнул в ладоши, игнорируя вязкое хлюпанье в плече, и прорычал:

— Где эти идиоты?! Не можем же мы снова играть два-на-три!

Словно в ответ на его слова, где-то справа затрещали кусты, и сквозь них прорвался самый громкий и бровастый из Кайджо, заозирался по сторонам, а потом заметил Шутоку и что-то неразборчиво, но радостно завопил. Кажется, он откусил себе часть языка, потому что теперь стал орать еще более неразборчиво, — Такао искренне поражался, как товарищи по команде умудрялись его понимать.

Вскоре за ним показались и остальные Кайджо — запыхавшиеся (больше по памяти, чем из реальной необходимости дышать) и взъерошенные. Их капитан первым приблизился к Ооцубо, приветственно кивнул всем остальным, явно безотчетно поправил марлевую повязку на левой щеке и поклонился:

— Приношу извинения за опоздание, мы вынуждены были отправиться в обход, чтобы оторваться от фанаток Кисе.

С этими словами он выпрямился и отвесил своему асу легкий подзатыльник, вынуждая тоже поклониться. Тот ойкнул, но сопротивляться не стал.

Такао удивленно вскинул брови. Фанатки? Похоже, даже в постапокалиптичном мире сохраняются какие-то константы! Интересно, они по-прежнему надеялись получить от своего айдола автограф и поцелуй? Или теперь претендовали на его мозги, как положено нормальным зомби?

Морияма, второй красавчик из Кайджо, достал складное зеркальце, чтобы проверить, как уложены волосы, и печально вздохнул:

— Какая жалость, что посмотреть на наши игры больше не приходят хорошенькие девушки… Зачем мы вообще убегали от этих фанаток? Пригласили бы их с собой!

— Только через мой труп! — раздраженно прорычал Касамацу и, кажется, сам не понял, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало.

Такао замаскировал хихиканье под кашлем, потом быстро окинул Кайджо изучающим взглядом, проверяя, что изменилось со времени их последней встречи. Тот же Морияма на прошлой игре неудачно вылетел с аутом в покореженный ржавый забор и пропорол обе руки от запястий до локтей — крови почти не было, только разверзшаяся красно-коричневая плоть. Теперь края порезов стягивали аккуратно наклеенные пластыри.

Их всех подводила обманчивая всемогущесть собственного тела: ведь страх боли больше не останавливал, равно как и травмы.

— Мидоримаччи! — просиял Кисе, поворачиваясь к нему и картинно встряхивая модельной стрижкой. — Ты готов к нашему реваншу за Зимний кубок?!

Кисе до сих пор не мог успокоиться, что из-за поврежденной ступни не смог тогда участвовать в матче за третье место. Нога у него так и не успела зажить до конца, но теперь это ему не мешало.

Кажется, этот реванш был уже пятым по счету — все предыдущие оканчивались ничьей, к всеобщей азартной досаде.

Мидорима по привычке потянулся поправить очки, в последний момент вспомнил, что их нет, и просто в легком раздражении смахнул челку набок, ответив:

— Все решит воля судьбы.

Такао с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза — все-таки некоторые константы в мире определенно остались — и убрал волосы со лба красным пластиковым ободком, который позаимствовал у сестры. В отличие от моделей и прочих красавчиков, собственный внешний вид его не сильно заботил, а вот сыграть хотелось как следует, чтобы ничего не мешало.

Первую четверть они скорее разминались, привыкали друг к другу и к ощущению мяча в руках. Такао больше использовал свою зоркость и угол обзора, чтобы подмечать разные любопытные детали, а не чтобы пасовать. Кобори с прошлой недели успел лишиться трех пальцев, но это не мешало ему вести мяч. Хаякава все так же воодушевленно рвался забрать все подборы, хотя прыгать стал ниже. Морияма держался ближе к краю площадки, страхуя остальных. Касамацу строго контролировал всю свою команду, уверенно выстраивая подходящую стратегию, — пожалуй, у него по-прежнему было, чему поучиться, недаром Такао в свое время прочел о разыгрывающем Кайджо не одну статью. Кисе единственный самозабвенно метался по всему полю, словно летал вместе с мячом, и один раз даже скопировал бросок Мидоримы, чему тот явно не обрадовался.

Ооцубо в ближний бой не рвался, страховал кольцо и выглядел так, словно просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом… но противнику прорваться не давал. Кимура решительно пошел в атаку, хотя его пытались сдержать одновременно Кобори и Хаякава. Мияджи что-то бормотал себе под нос и так мрачно косился на Такао, что тот старался пасовать ему почаще.

Такао пытался больше смотреть на всех остальных, чем на Мидориму. Раньше он следил прежде всего именно за ним, боясь случайно пропустить какое-либо движение, не заметить очередной волшебный бросок, не разглядеть выражение лица… Но теперь каждый взгляд на Мидориму служил очередным напоминанием, от которого нельзя было спрятаться и забыть.

Поэтому — лучше сосредоточиться на игре.

В конце второй четверти счет снова сравнялся, и тогда Мияджи, тихо кипевший от раздражения, вдруг решился на новый прием — совершенно безумный, но одновременно вполне в духе их изменившегося мира: когда его закрыли Касамацу и Кисе, он, вместо того, чтобы пасовать Мидориме, широко размахнулся — и отправил мяч в полет вместе со своей правой рукой. Такао буквально за минуту до этого успел заметить, что швы в его плече опять лопнули.

Все замерли и молча повернули головы, следя, как со свистом мчится по воздуху необычный снаряд…

И метко влетает в корзину. Мяч упруго запрыгал по асфальту. Рука уцепилась за кольцо, повисла на сгибе локтя, а потом продемонстрировала всем большой палец.

Кимура осторожно похлопал Мияджи по плечу, поздравляя с удачным броском.

Кисе замер, с сомнением посмотрел на собственную руку и не иначе как в явном запале выдал:

— Я мог бы скопировать этот прием…

— Только посмей, кретин! — тут же рявкнул Касамацу, дернувшись в его сторону. От резкого движения с его щеки отлепилась повязка и упала вниз — он поспешно подхватил ее и приладил на место, но Такао все равно успел заметить красную рваную дыру, сквозь которую влажно блестели зубы.

Сколько уже прошло времени? Кажется, больше трех месяцев?

Ооцубо поднял руку, собираясь объявить перерыв, но Кисе вдруг стиснул губы в тонкую упрямую линию, принял пас от Хаякавы, рванул вперед и, обойдя замешкавшихся Кимуру и Мидориму, с такой силой вколотил данк, что мяч со звоном отскочил от асфальта и улетел куда-то в кусты.

На несколько секунд повисла немая пауза.

Потом Такао почесал в затылке и, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на Мидориму, протянул:

— Ой-ой…

Это был их последний мяч. Все спортзалы и магазины были давно запечатаны, остальные мячи они потеряли еще раньше.

Видимо, Касамацу подумал о том же самом, потому что грозно нахмурился, стиснул кулаки и повернулся к Кисе. Но тот поспешно отступил на шаг, вскинул ладони вверх и воскликнул:

— Ай, нет, семпай, не пинай меня! — вслед за чем последовало неожиданное продолжение: — У тебя нога отвалится! Я видел утром, сухожилие под коленом уже лопнуло!

Касамацу замер на середине шага. Такао медленно моргнул. О. Так вот почему капитан Кайджо всю игру бегал так странно, словно у него в ноге разболтался шарнир.

Не дожидаясь реакции, Кисе метнулся в кусты, крикнув на ходу:

— Я его найду, обещаю! Только подождите немного!

Касамацу, ни на кого не глядя, подтянул гетру, мрачно погрозил спине Кисе кулаком и устало вздохнул. Такао поневоле ему посочувствовал и в который раз порадовался, что сам стать капитаном не успел.

— Могу помочь подлатать, — дружески предложил Ооцубо, подходя ближе.

Касамацу удивленно посмотрел на него, ненадолго задумался и наконец решил:

— После игры. Спасибо.

Кусты громко трещали и покачивались, словно там топтался целый слон… или, как минимум, медведь. После чего из них донесся разочарованный стон, потом удивленный вскрик, а после сквозь сухие ветки проломился немного растрепанный Кисе, прячущий одну руку за спиной, и с виноватым видом продемонстрировал в другой проколотый и уже успевший наполовину сдуться мяч.

— Прошу прощения! — он поклонился, но почти тут же выпрямился, улыбнулся и радостно объявил: — Зато посмотрите: я нашел чью-то голову!

И с гордостью продемонстрировал остальным свою находку, сразу напомнив иллюстрацию из школьного учебника по древней истории: Персей с головой Медузы Горгоны. 

У головы была смуглая кожа, мрачное выражение лица и черные спутанные волосы, действительно похожие на змей, — Такао не сразу признал в них дреды.

Голова покачнулась, открыла глаза, скривилась и вдруг яростно заорала:

— А ну положи, где взял!

Такао удивленно вздрогнул, а потом, на мгновение забывшись, ткнул локтем в бок стоявшего позади Мидориму:

— Ух ты, Шин-чан, смотри, теперь мы опытным путем убедились, что, если оторвать нам головы, мы все равно выживем!

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо ответил Мидорима и педантично уточнил: — Давно было понятно, что для окончательной смерти необходимо полностью уничтожить мозг.

От этих слов почему-то вдруг стало несколько не по себе — словно по спине прошел озноб. Хотя что за глупости, Такао ведь больше неспособен был ощущать холод.

Оторванная голова продолжала что-то возмущенно орать, в основном нецензурно. Кисе удерживал ее на вытянутой руке и, вклинившись в случайную паузу, с явно притворным простодушием спросил:

— Но разве тебе не будет одиноко в темных мокрых кустах? А, Шого-кун?

Удивление на лице Касамацу сменилось задумчивостью. Морияма подошел ближе, с интересом вглядываясь в голову, потер подбородок указательным пальцем и прищурился:

— Хммм. Предлагаешь использовать это вместо мяча?

Голова поперхнулась, забулькав слюной, а потом разоралась еще громче, кажется, побив даже рекорд децибел Хаякавы.

Такао вгляделся внимательней — и наконец узнал Хайзаки, того неприятного типа из команды Фукуда. Кажется, он тоже учился в Тейко, пока его оттуда почему-то не выгнали… и, глядя на эту голову сейчас и вспоминая четвертьфинал Зимнего кубка, Такао начал подозревать, почему.

— Это будет нерационально, — строго объявил Мидорима. — Голова не будет пружинить и разобьется об асфальт через пару ударов. Только испачкаем площадку.

— Эй! Какого хрена ты говоришь так, будто этот безумный вариант вообще можно рассматривать?! — тут же возмутился Хайзаки.

Мияджи и Кимура озадаченно переглянулись. Ооцубо только вздохнул, не вмешиваясь.

— К сожалению, мяча мы лишились, — развел руками Кобори. — Приходится искать альтернативу.

Кисе в несколько прыжков добежал до центра площадки и на пробу подкинул матерящуюся голову на ладони, едва не оставшись без пальцев, когда в приземлении Хайзаки грозно щелкнул зубами.

— Да ладно тебе, разве ты не хочешь поиграть с нами? Похоже, для тебя это остался единственный способ! — весело воскликнул Кисе и вдруг с разворота спасовал голову Касамацу.

Тот брезгливо поморщился, но все же перехватил голову за волосы и перекинул дальше, Морияме. Мияджи вдруг ухмыльнулся и тоже включился в игру, легко приняв пас левой рукой. Голова продолжала орать дурным голосом — интересно, кстати, как у нее это выходило без легких? — и витиевато материться, причем такими выражениями, что половина из них с трудом подавалась осмыслению, даже метафорическому.

Такао начало казаться, будто он застрял посреди гротескного фильма ужасов. Ну, в смысле, еще более гротескного, чем обычно.

Голова вдруг с хриплым воплем полетела в них. Такао инстинктивно отступил в сторону, краем глаза заметив, что Мидорима поступил так же, вполголоса проворчав:

— Я отказываюсь касаться этого негигиеничного объекта.

Из его кармана случайно выпала лягушка-копилка — Такао еле успел ее подхватить, но Мидорима тут же отобрал у него свой талисман.

Рука у него была шершавая от бинтов и знакомая.

Голова просвистела мимо них — в последний момент уже у самой сетки ее поймал Кимура, фыркнул:

— Неженки, — и спасовал обратно Мияджи.

Но на середине траектории голову перехватил Кисе, ловко обогнул блок Ооцубо, азартно помчался к кольцу, высоко подпрыгнул и обеими руками закинул в сетку.

Вопль Хайзаки в ужасе оборвался…

Но в последний момент Хаякава успел его подхватить и с бессвязным победным криком воздел вверх. Морияма негромко зааплодировал с таким видом, будто лично спланировал весь финт.

Касамацу устало потер лицо ладонью и пробормотал:

— Похоже, Хаякава никогда не избавится от привычки подбирать все подряд…

Такао облегченно выдохнул, поправляя ободок, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Кажется, они немного дрожали, и это было неприятно, но не так уж странно.

Все-таки они все просто подростки, даром что ходячие трупы, а не убийцы. Да и Хайзаки, конечно, был явно тем еще ублюдком — но не настолько же, чтоб его убивать окончательно!

— Что будем делать теперь? — задал вполне логичный вопрос Ооцубо.

Кобори забрал притихшую голову у Хаякавы, дотянулся, чтобы повесить ее за волосы на торчащий гвоздь под кольцом, и вдруг объявил:

— У меня дома есть еще один запасной мяч. Последний. На сегодня игру придется закончить, но можем продолжить завтра?

Все переглянулись, пожимая плечами. Других вариантов все равно не осталось.

— Что ж, тогда… — начал было Касамацу.

Но закончить не успел: Кисе вдруг испуганно вскрикнул, схватившись за голову слева, лихорадочно ощупал, застонал и, торопливо зачесав волосы на эту сторону, словно что-то прятал, метнулся обратно к кустам.

Остальные удивленно уставились ему вслед, прежде чем Касамацу, очевидно, успевший привыкнуть к выходкам своего аса, раздраженно окрикнул:

— Ну что с тобой такое опять случилось?!

Кисе скрылся в переплетении веток, ползая по земле, и издал еще один горестный стон, полный искреннего отчаянья, после чего наконец признался:

— Я потерял ухо! Зацепился за что-то и случайно оторвал!

Над площадкой повисла озадаченная тишина. Но продлилась она недолго: благоразумно примолкший Хайзаки вдруг противно и очень злорадно заржал. Впрочем, все его проигнорировали.

Кайджо переглянулись и дружно направились к кустам. Но Такао, которому уже начало надоедать безделье, их опередил со словами:

— Давайте помогу, мой ястребиный глаз незаменим в поисках! — и нырнул в тесное переплетение ветвей.

Мокрая земля разъезжалась и вязко хлюпала под коленями. Острые сухие ветки опасно тыкались в руки и плечи, угрожая проткнуть ослабшую кожу, и приходилось передвигаться со всей возможной осторожностью. Такао наткнулся на чью-то полуразложившуюся ногу и в очередной раз порадовался, что обоняние отказало вместе со вкусом еще в самом начале, оставив им только три чувства: зрение, слух и осязание (да и то последнее не полностью).

Поиски затянулись, и Такао сквозь кусты слышал, как Кайджо неуклюже пытались успокоить Кисе, хотя, кажется, тот от их слов только расстраивался еще сильнее. Но наконец спустя минут десять внимание Такао привлек металлический блеск где-то справа. Если б не серебряная сережка, отыскать потерянное ухо на ветке среди прошлогодних раскисших листьев вряд ли бы удалось.

От избытка чувств Кисе попытался Такао обнять, но, к счастью, быстро передумал. Касамацу забрал у него ухо, осторожно повертел в пальцах и хмуро приказал:

— Наклонись.

Откинул в сторону мешавшиеся светлые волосы, приложил ухо на место, примеряясь, задумчиво прищурился и позвал:

— Ооцубо, можно попросить тебя об одолжении?

Однако прежде, чем тот успел ответить, Кисе снова застонал — то ли всерьез, то ли кривляясь, размазывая по щекам слезы и тональный крем:

— Но швы — это будет некрасиво и слишком заметно, я не хочу так!

Похоже, он по-прежнему весьма трепетно относился к своей модельной внешности. Да и выглядел, если б не инцидент с ухом, вполне живым и свежим — Такао даже почти позавидовал.

Секунду Касамацу выглядел так, будто опять хочет его ударить, но уже в следующее мгновение вздохнул с удивляющим терпением:

— Не ной, у меня дома есть хороший клей, годится для ткани и органики — вечно им себе пальцы склеивал, когда собирал братьям модельки…

Такао задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу, глядя на них, потом покосился на стоявшего рядом Мидориму и, решившись, с широкой улыбкой протянул:

— Шин-чан, а если я тоже что-нибудь потеряю — нос, например — ты ведь поможешь его найти и прилепить обратно? — он спрятал руки за спину и поправил напульсник на левом запястье, стараясь не привлекать внимания к этому жесту. — И все равно будешь меня любить? Даже когда я сгнию окончательно?

Случайно услышавший Мияджи удивленно поперхнулся, взглянул на него с подозрением, явно уверенный, что Такао ерничает, и на всякий случай отошел в сторону.

К сожалению, реакция Мидорима оказалась куда менее выразительной. Он даже не взглянул на него, только строго буркнул:

— Такао, не говори глупостей, — и уже громче добавил, обращаясь к остальным: — Я с самого начала предупреждал, что необходимо очень ответственно относиться к своим телам. Нам нужно беречься от любых травм, неважно, царапины это или переломы. Регенерация больше не работает, и исцелиться мы не сможем, несмотря на все лекарства! — последние слова он произнес с таким выражением лица, словно они оскорбляли его профессиональную гордость.

Ах да, он ведь собирался поступать в медицинский и наверняка верил, что обязательно изобретет вакцину от всех болезней. Или как минимум от рака.

Остальные предпочли дружно промолчать: правоту Мидоримы понимали все, но соглашаться с его педантичными поучениями никому не хотелось. Как и задумываться лишний раз над тем, в какой ситуации они оказались.

— Мидоримаччи, ну почему ты такой зануда, даже теперь! — выразительно вздохнул Кисе, выпрямляясь и прижимая ухо ладонью к голове.

Чтобы отвлечься и не слушать их обычный спор, Такао подошел к кольцу, задумчиво разглядывая мрачную физиономию переставшего смеяться Хайзаки, и успокаивающе помахал ладонью:

— Чувак, прости, ты никому не нравишься. Но, может, так тебя найдет твоя команда — вдруг они знают, где ты умудрился свое тело потерять?

А интересно, это тело тоже могло шевелиться автономно, как рука Мияджи? И теперь неуклюже шаталось по улицам, подобно всаднику без головы, только еще и без лошади?

Откуда у Такао сегодня в голове сплошные историко-литературные ассоциации?

Хайзаки снова выругался себе под нос, прищурился, с нескрываемым презрением разглядывая их всех сверху вниз, и уже громче добавил:

— Посмотрел бы я на любого из вас в такой же ситуации!

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Такао нервно хихикнул, ибо воображение у него всегда было хорошим, а без таких мысленных картинок он вполне мог обойтись, и поспешил вернуться к остальным.

Оказывается, Кайджо уже успели попрощаться и уйти — очевидно, опять в обход, дворами и переулками, чтобы избежать настойчивых фанаток Кисе. Ооцубо огляделся по сторонам, со вздохом почесал в затылке и на правах капитана предложил:

— Ну что, мы тогда тоже расходимся? Без мяча все равно не потренируешься…

— Можем поискать еще какой-нибудь заменитель! — оживленно предложил Такао, в основном просто потому, что возвращаться домой пока совсем не хотелось. — Взломать один из запечатанных магазинов — ну не посадят же нас за это теперь в тюрьму, в самом деле! У полицейских своих дел полно… Или можем сразу в центр сгонять, там огромные торговые небоскребы, найдется все!

— Это еще зачем, так далеко мотаться? — спросил Мияджи, явно с подозрением относясь к воодушевлению Такао.

Ну как можно было не оправдать его ожидания?

Такао быстро покосился на чем-то недовольного Мидориму, понизил голос и заговорщицки сообщил:

— Да слухи тут ходят… Говорят, среди людей еще остались живые! — последнее слово он произнес с драматичным подвыванием. — Те, кого не коснулась болезнь! И они теперь скрываются от всего остального человечества, прячась в торговых центрах, на консервных фабриках и в госпиталях! Вдруг в Токио такие тоже есть?!

Почти минуту товарищи смотрели на него в недоверчивом изумлении, после чего Мияджи хлопнул себе по лбу ладонью и раздраженно рявкнул:

— Придурок, ты смотрел слишком много дурацких фильмов про зомби!

Такао улыбнулся еще шире, хотя в груди снова что-то начало неприятно тянуть, не больно, нет, боли он теперь не чувствовал, но ощущение это было странное и очень настойчивое — последнее время игнорировать его становилось все сложнее.

— Ну, что я могу сделать, если такие слухи правда ходят, — пожал он плечами. — И, кстати, в фильмах главные герои всегда оказывались как раз среди тех, кто прятался!

Но, если подумать, это ведь правда было забавно: когда-то в тренировочном лагере они все, поддавшись на уговоры Такао, рассказывали друг другу страшилки, про разных призраков и неупокоенных гостей с иной стороны реальности… А теперь такими сказочными неправдоподобными страшилками получались «живые».

— Ладно-ладно, согласен, затея была не очень! — поспешно добавил Такао, заметив, что остальные перестали его слушать. — Я просто считаю, что нам не помешает как-то разнообразить досуг! Заняться еще чем-нибудь вместе. Да можно тех же Кайджо тоже с собой позвать — в большой компании веселее!

На самом деле, он был уверен, что его снова проигнорируют, но поддержка пришла с неожиданной стороны: Кимура задумчиво потер повязку на глазу — очевидно, все не мог к ней привыкнуть — и кивнул:

— Вообще-то, над этим стоит подумать. Я слышал, Сейрин полным составом выехали в санаторий в горах. Их тренер высчитала, что воздух там позволяет дольше сохранять тела в форме.

Их собственный тренер довольно сухо попрощался и куда-то уехал с семьей еще два месяца назад.

— Вот-вот! — одушевленно закивал Такао. — Может, нам тоже куда-нибудь поехать?

Но Ооцубо снова подошел к вопросу излишне рационально:

— На этой стадии вряд ли уже удастся найти подходящий транспорт. Если и выбираться за город, то только пешком, — а потом, не меняя интонаций, поймал за плечо явно собравшегося уходить Мияджи и продолжил: — Тебе руку снова нужно пришить. И постарайся ее специально больше не отрывать, чтоб моя работа не пропадала даром.

Такао едва ли не впервые в жизни видел смущенного Мияджи — жаль, тот больше не способен был краснеть, наверняка было бы впечатляющее зрелище!

— Извини. Увлекся.

Хотя, разумеется, не такое впечатляющее, как гипотетический краснеющий Мидорима…

Кимура хмыкнул и пошел за рукой — та по-прежнему висела на кольце, уцепившись локтем.

Такао так увлекся этой гротескной, но уже привычной сценой, что не сразу почувствовал, как Мидорима сместился ему за спину, оказался совсем близко и почти над ухом неодобрительно отметил:

— Ты испачкался, пока лазил в кустах.

Такао вздрогнул от неожиданности, инстинктивно отшатнулся, потом оглядел себя и убедился, что замечание было справедливым: на ладони и колени налипла жирная земля, форму не помешало бы постирать, а в некоторых местах и заштопать.

— Да ладно, Шин-чан, я приму дома душ, не волнуйся! — попытался отмахнуться он.

Но, разумеется, Мидорима его слова просто проигнорировал, крепче сжал в ладони свой талисман и лаконично объявил:

— Я живу ближе.

После чего развернулся и зашагал прочь в полной уверенности, что Такао покорно поспешит следом. Как всегда.

Странное тянущее чувство в груди только усилилось. Ну почему он обязательно… Такао торопливо попрощался с остальными за них обоих и бросился за Мидоримой.

А что еще ему оставалось?

Обратная дорога, без мяча и в полном молчании, показалась гораздо длиннее. Пернатые птичьи комки все так же неподвижно сидели на проводах, заклинивший светофор наконец-то перестал мигать и просто погас, хотя по-прежнему искрил. Небо казалось очень низким и гладко-серым, плотным, как бетонный купол. Хорошо хоть, сегодня обошлось без ливня, но сквозь плотную завесу туч едва-едва пробивался дневной свет — Такао с ходу не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел солнце, любовался рассветом или закатом. Оставалось только в очередной раз порадоваться, что они больше не ощущают холода.

Им встретилось несколько прохожих, но все они бесцельно шли вдоль улицы с таким видом, словно давно потерялись и уже даже не пытались найтись. Такао старался смотреть себе под ноги и, спрятав руки в карманах, пинал небольшой камешек, лишь бы на что-то отвлечься. На самом деле, ему хотелось посмотреть на Мидориму, но он привычно сдерживался, сам толком не уверенный, почему и зачем.

Когда они подошли к перекрестку, и всегда такой во всем правильный Мидорима остановился, чтобы проверить, нет ли машин, Такао запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в узлы проводов, и спросил, поддавшись порыву:

— Шин-чан, а в предсказаниях Оха Асы было что-то о том, что все закончится именно так?

Мидорима молчал, пока они не пересекли проезжую часть, и только после этого категорично ответил:

— Ничего еще не закончилось.

Такао от удивления не удержался и все-таки взглянул на него.

Порыв резкого ветра окончательно растрепал волосы Мидоримы и плеснул их ему в лицо. Он, раздраженно щурясь, смотрел на дорогу прямо перед собой и пытался убрать непослушные пряди ладонью — и Такао с трудом удержался, чтобы не предложить помочь или не одолжить ободок.

Пожалуй, Мидорима выглядел более живым и… аккуратным, что ли… чем Ооцубо или даже Кисе. Скорее всего, потому что он максимально берег свое тело и бинтовал теперь не только пальцы на левой руке, но руки целиком, шею и лодыжки. Эластичная обмотка плотно обхватывала кожу, не давая ей расползаться. Только на правой щеке, ближе к уху, виднелись два небольших трупных пятна, чуть зеленоватых. Они почему-то привлекали внимание к глазам и ресницам — до сих пор так непривычно было видеть Мидориму без очков: вторые запасные он разбил в прошлом месяце, но еще до этого узнал, что в новом состоянии его зрение полностью восстановилось. Хотя иногда он по привычке все равно носил пустую оправу.

Такао усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд от знакомого наизусть лица и, усмехнувшись, закинул руки за голову.

Надо сказать, Конец света он представлял себе совсем не так. Вернее, он не представлял его вовсе, а над всякими постапокалиптическими фильмами и компьютерными играми радостно стебался, не в силах вынести жуткие ляпы в логике.

А потом, вскоре после Зимнего кубка, на Землю где-то в районе острова Сахалин рухнул крупный метеорит.

В небо поднялись клубы пыли, заслонив солнце и обратив зиму в вечный дождь…

И все живое умерло. Не только человечество, но и животные, птицы, рыбы, насекомые — словно их биологический цикл единовременно остановился.

И самое жуткое — они этого поначалу даже не поняли. Потому что мозги необъяснимым образом остались работать, и все души — если такая штука вообще существует — и сознания остались заперты в мертвых телах. 

Людям больше не было нужды ни есть, ни спать. Их тела разлагались — но очень медленно, гораздо медленней, чем были должны, если верить тому, что Такао помнил с уроков биологии.

Преодолев вполне естественный приступ общемировой паники, человечество начало приспосабливаться. Взрослые продолжали по инерции ходить на работу, притворяясь, что все в порядке. Некоторые уехали из города, надеясь убежать от осознания собственной смерти. Пока не начались проблемы с электричеством, многие коротали время на тематических форумах в интернете, делясь личным опытом посмертия: довольно быстро выяснилось, что можно было «пережить» любую травму, независимо от ее тяжести, кроме повреждения мозга.

Пожалуй, это все правомерно было назвать очень радикальным способом борьбы с перенаселением. Периодически спонтанно самозарождались слухи, что какая-то группа гениальных ученых в Европе — а может, и в Америке или вообще в Китае — пытается изобрести лекарство, чтобы вернуть мир к прежнему состоянию. Но мало кто в это верил — как-то атмосфера не располагала к подобным иллюзиям.

Школы закрыли почти сразу, людей убеждали не выходить из домов, по улицам маршировали военные. Первое время Такао было очень страшно, он не понимал, что и почему происходит, почему это должно было случиться именно с ними… Но удивительно быстро привык. 

А потом стало скучно.

Спать больше не хотелось, но бесконечно бодрствовать оказалось тяжело, и иногда Такао все же удавалось забыться зыбкой полудремой и скоротать течение времени. Хотя ему больше нравилось по ночам играть в консоль, для которой он благоразумно припас целый ящик батареек: еще осталось несколько стратегий, которые он не прошел до конца, и будет очень обидно не успеть. Изредка его посещало смутное желание ощутить вкус какой-нибудь любимой еды, и поначалу он пару раз пытался что-то съесть, но ощущения вышли не самыми приятными — органы пищеварения больше не работали, равно как и все остальное.

Он так увлекся размышлениями, что даже не заметил, когда они успели дойти до дома Мидоримы, привычно чистого и непривычно тихого. Такао поднялся на крыльцо, переступил порог, извинившись за вторжение. Но внутри было темно и пусто, и он вдруг впервые по-настоящему осознал, что Мидорима уже несколько недель жил тут совсем один, в полной тишине — все соседи тоже куда-то выехали, еще раньше.

Стало стыдно, неловко и до странного тоскливо, настолько, что захотелось поскорее отсюда сбежать, не оглядываясь. Но Мидорима не позволил, подтолкнул ладонью между лопаток и спокойно сказал:

— Ты знаешь, где ванная. Иди, я принесу чистые полотенца.

К счастью, водопровод еще работал. Правда, вода была только холодная, но это теперь не имело никакого значения. Такао включил фонарик над дверью, выкрутил кран до упора, быстро разделся и замер перед зеркалом. Он никогда особенно не переживал из-за внешности, но теперь каждое утро задумчиво разглядывал свое отражение, подсчитывая перемены: бледная до серости кожа, круги под глазами кажутся даже темнее трупных пятен на лбу, глубоко залегшие морщины в уголках губ — совсем не от улыбок. Волосы слипались тусклыми сосульками буквально сразу после душа — поэтому он и начал убирать их со лба ободком.

А еще — у всех людей глаза теперь были белесые и тусклые. Некоторые специально использовали какие-то капли, чтобы увлажнить белки и вернуть живой блеск… Но Такао подобное казалось лишним притворством: главное, что его зрение не утратило остроты, а что касается внешнего вида… ну… красоте его глаз и раньше никто не стремился петь хвалебные оды.

Последним он стянул напульсник с левой руки, осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев шершавой красно-коричневой корки на внутренней стороне запястья. Ожог был совсем свежим: после отключения электричества вечерами приходилось зажигать свечи, и Такао позавчера случайно уронил себе на руку раскаленный подсвечник и едва не устроил дома пожар. А все потому, что, когда он открыл шкаф на кухне, на него набросилась полуразложившаяся зомбокрыса — очевидно, ее маленький мозг тоже сгнил, потому что, отскочив от упавшего подсвечника, крыса врезалась головой в стену и сдохла окончательно.

А Такао еще долго смотрел от нее и никак не мог отделаться от неприятной, но вполне логичной мысли, что это — его собственное будущее.

Вода мягко струилась по телу, обволакивая и успокаивая. Такао встал под струями душа, запрокинул голову и задержал дыхание, когда капли потекли в нос. Он так и не нашел ответа, зачем они все продолжали дышать — наверное, в силу привычки.

На прошлой неделе он видел возле входа в парк очередного христианского проповедника — к счастью, их в Японии было немного. Но их религиозному рвению можно было только позавидовать: они без устали призывали всех прохожих покаяться и вещали про Судный день, про то, что все души воскресли в своих мертвых телах, чтобы принять справедливую кару за все грехи или, если очень повезет, заслужить шанс эти грехи искупить.

Такао, не удержавшись, фыркнул, потер лицо ладонями и принялся втирать в волосы шампунь. Раз речь зашла о воскрешении душ — то почему же тогда не начали выкапываться трупы с кладбища? И что за грехи успели совершить, например, едва родившиеся младенцы? Или малыши в детском саду? И, если уж на то пошло, как именно эти самые грехи им всем теперь положено искупать?

Он едва успел смыть с волос пену, как дверь ванной вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге возник Мидорима с охапкой обещанных полотенец. Окинул застывшего Такао внимательным взглядом и недовольно отметил:

— Ты опять слишком торопишься. Как всегда.

После чего шагнул ближе, выключил воду и приказал:

— Не двигайся.

И Такао от изумления подчинился — даже смущение куда-то пропало. Мидорима поставил на полочку возле зеркала свою копилку-талисман, повесил полотенца на крючок и разложил в раковине принесенные с собой кисточки и губки. После чего невозмутимо снял футболку и быстро размотал бинты на пальцах — наверное, чтобы не намокли.

И принялся тщательно намыливать одну из губок, наставительно отметив:

— Ты повредишь кожу обычной мочалкой. Нужно быть осторожней.

А Такао стоял перед ним, совершенно голый и мокрый, и не решался пошевелиться. Кажется, он так и не прекратил задерживать дыхание, но, наверное, это даже лучше: движения его диафрагмы могли бы отвлечь Мидориму, который принялся аккуратно тереть мягкой губкой грудь Такао с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто это было сложным и очень ответственным заданием. Прикосновения ощущались, как слабое давление, и были приятны — но, скорее, как память о том, какие чувства они вызывали прежде, чем сами по себе. Мыльная пена медленно скользила по животу вниз — скорее всего, раньше это было бы щекотно.

Такао боялся лишний раз моргнуть и пристально вглядывался в серьезное лицо Мидоримы, заново поражаясь, насколько непривычно он выглядел без очков: старше и одновременно беззащитней. Слипшиеся от влаги ресницы были похожи на росчерки туши на белой рисовой бумаге. Глаза у Мидоримы по-прежнему были красивые, несмотря на заволокшую их дымку.

Хотя, возможно, Такао просто пристрастен.

Мидорима закончил с грудью и перешел на плечи и руки, потом взял маленькую мягкую щеточку, чтобы почистить под ногтями, и с явным неодобрением уставился на размокший ожог — Такао с опозданием вспомнил, что надеялся его спрятать. Но Мидорима не стал ничего говорить и продолжил свою работу.

Такао глубоко вдохнул, втягивая носом воздух — и едва подавил глупое и нерациональное желание расплакаться от досады из-за того, что больше не чувствует запаха. Ни шампуня, ни травяного мыла, ни — самое обидное — запаха Мидоримы. Прежнего, безошибочного и неповторимого запаха Мидоримы, резкой смеси пота, чуть горьковатого дезодоранта, сандаловых благовоний и чего-то лимонного. Такао уже даже не был уверен, что правильно помнит, как именно этот запах ощущался и из чего состоял.

И как же, должно быть, двусмысленно и нелепо они сейчас выглядят со стороны… Он опустил взгляд на свой член, вялый и бесполезный, наполовину скрытый стекшей мыльной пеной, и просто не удержался — захихикал, тщетно пытаясь зажать рот ладонью. И с трудом пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд, потому что из груди вместо слов рвался нервный смех:

— Эх, Шин-чан, вот что тебе стоило сделать это все хотя бы месяца на три пораньше… Я же теперь даже подрочить не могу на твой светлый образ, потому что кровообращение в теле не работает! Не говоря уж о том, что нам не суждено нормально потрахаться… А было бы так клево, крышесносно просто, готов поспорить!

Он, не удержавшись, все-таки засмеялся, хотя было совсем не весело. Но действительно, такая забавная нелепость, так бездарно потраченное время… а ведь казалось, что у них все еще впереди, целая бескрайняя жизнь, они все успеют и наверстают! Такао поэтому и не торопился, не настаивал, хотя невыносимо хотелось, убеждал себя немного подождать…

А теперь ждать стало просто нечего.

Мидорима смотрел на него с каким-то очень странным, незнакомым выражением, поджав губы.

— Не говори… — Такао ожидал привычного продолжения «глупостей», но Мидорима помедлил и закончил неожиданно: — …пошлостей.

А потом фонарик над дверью мигнул, на мгновение погрузив ванную в непроглядную темноту, и одновременно с этим Мидорима наклонился и прижался губами к левой брови Такао. Замер на пару секунд, потом медленно отстранился, поднял руку и большим пальцем аккуратно растер влажный след от слюны.

Такао снова забыл дышать, изумленно глядя на него снизу вверх и перестав понимать, что происходит. Мидорима кашлянул, отвел взгляд и хмуро сообщил:

— У тебя там было пятно.

Из крана медленно падали капли, звонко разбиваясь о дно раковины. Кажется, это было единственным звуком, который нарушал абсолютную тишину ванной — если не всего дома.

Такао все так же неотрывно смотрел на профиль отвернувшегося Мидоримы и заторможено размышлял, насколько негигиеничной тот сочтет попытку себя поцеловать. И сколько удовольствия может вообще доставить поцелуй, когда не ощущаешь ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни малейшего следа возбуждения.

А потом Мидорима снова решительно повернулся к нему… и вдруг обнял — крепко обхватил обеими руками и прижал к себе, совсем не заботясь о том, что намочит и испачкает в мыле свои бинты.

Такао поперхнулся незаданным вопросом, впился в ответ пальцами в широкие плечи, ткнулся носом куда-то в район ключиц и крепко зажмурился.

Под закрытыми веками он почему-то видел баскетбольную площадку и яркое полуденное солнце.

Такао с раннего детства старался быть оптимистом… но получалось не всегда, особенно последнее время. Неприятная правда состояла в том, что Конец света явно затянулся, и все они доживают по инерции — живые мозги, запертые в пустых просроченных оболочках. Они веселятся и имитируют свою обычную повседневную жизнь, чтобы забыть о том, как им на самом деле страшно.

И неизвестно, как долго еще им осталось… но он совсем не хотел закончить так, как Хидори-сан: сидеть на одном месте и смиренно ждать все не приходящего конца. Нет, Такао собирался бегать до последнего, даже если потеряет обе ступни.

То, что они продолжали играть в баскетбол, увеличивало шансы на неисцелимые травмы, их тела изнашивались быстрее… но невыносима была сама мысль о бессмысленном безделье.

Они лишились почти всего, что доставляло им радость, у них больше не осталось будущего — только здесь и сейчас. Так что, вместо того, чтобы тратить время на бесполезные страдания, стоило держаться хотя бы за любимую игру. Пока у них еще есть, чем держаться.

К счастью, зомби тоже могут играть в баскетбол.


End file.
